ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Mulan II (2011) Credits
Opening Credits SAGWA THE CHINESE SIAMESE CAT MULAN II Closing Credits Directed by CORY EDWARDS GARY TROUSDALE Co-Directed by TODD EDWARDS PRESTON STUTZMAN TONY LEECH The WEINSTEIN Company Produced by MARUCIE KANBAR PRESTON STUTZMAN Executive Producer TODD EDWARDS TONY LEECH PETER SMITH Screenplay by PRESTON STUTZMAN KATIE HOOTEN SUE BEA MONTGOMERY Basod On Story Book by AMY TAN Music by JOHN DEBNEY JOEL MCNEELY Edited by TONY LEECH Associate Edtior KATIE HOOTEN SAGWA THE CHINESE SIAMESE CAT MULAN II HOLLY GAUTHIER FRANKEL JESSE VINET OLIVER GRAINGER ARTHUR HOLDEH ELLEN DAVID MARK MOSELEY MING-NA WEN B. D. WONG HIRO KANAGAWA KHAIRA LEDEYO LUCY LIU HARVEY FIERATEIN KATHY TSOI SANDRA OH GEDDE WATANABE ROSA YEE LAUREN TOM JERRY TONDO and LEANNE ADACHI The WEINSTEIN COMPANY A KANBAR ENTERTAINMENT Production CAST Narrator - HUGH LAURIE Sagwa - HOLLY GAUTHIER FRANEKL Fu-Fu - RICK JONES Sheegwa - JESSE VINET Dongwa - OILVER GRAINGER Baba - ARTHUR HOLDEN Mama - ELLEN DAVID Mushu - MARK MOSELEY Mulan - MING-NA WEN Shang - B. D. WONG The Foolish Magistrate - HIRO KANAGAWA Tai-Tai - KHARIRA LEDEYO Mei - LUCY LIU Yao - HARVEY FIERSTEIN Ba-Do - KATHY TSOI Ting-Ting - SANDRA OH Ling - GEDDE WATANABE Huang-Do - ROSA YEE Su - LAUREN TOM Chien-Po - JERRY TONDO Luk-Do - LEANNE ADACHI The Cook - RAUGI YU The Reader - RUSSEL YUEN Emperor of China - PAT MORITA First Ancestor - GEORGE TAKEI Grandmother Fa - JUNE FORAY Fa Li - FREDA FOH SHEN Fa Zhou - SOON TEK OH Cri-kee - FRANK WELKER Ting-Tai - PRESTON STUTZMAN Fu-Su - TONY LEECH Additional Voices Supervising Producer DICCON ALEXANDER Art Director DAN HIPP Character Pipeline Technical Directors REUBEN BLOOM BOB JAQUES VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Visual Development Artists DOU HONG Look Development JUSTIN SMITH SHELTON Character and Environment Designer KENT REIMER Lead Character Designer SYLVAIN DEBOISSY Character Designers ALETH ROMANILLOS Additional Character Designers Background Designers THADDEUS COULDRON EUSONG LEE SAM BOSMA TODD WHITE MARY NASH TOM HERPICH CLARKE SYNDER NICK EDWARDS BILL FLORES RAE McCARSON CLIFF VOORHEES JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON CARLY MORANDO Additional Background Designers KYLE DEY, BILL FLORES TODD WHITE, CLIFF VOORHEES PAULA SPENCE, ANDY CHANG Prop Designers JOEL PURSLOW TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY BILL FLORES NANCY GOREE Additional Prop Designers MARC BACHAND ANNA CHAMBERS Location Designers ROGER BOLTON KEN MU SAM BOSMA Character Effects Artists NICK JENNINGS DENIL GEORGE CHARACTER ANIMATION Animation Director ALLESSANDRO ADAMO Animation Supervisors ANNA GOPIN COLIN HOWARD MAX LANG ERIK ELIZARREZ 2D Animation Sequences COLIN GILES Animation Coordinator PAIGE BEREZAY Lead Character Animator ALAN CAMILO Character Animators SARAH LYNEE HUFF KATIE JUDSON CHOOM LAM STEVE LEMKY JACOB BIBERDORF ANDREW PEREZ SHASTA BINNING SEBASTIEN CORMIER TAMMY DUBINSKY BLAIR BURKE JAMES BEIHOLD MAX LANG DAVE WASSON KAREN SCHAFFER KIMBERLY K. BOWMAN RUBEN ESPINOZA KYLE HAYDEN JONATHAN HYLANDER C.J. KINYON MARCO CARPAGNANO SIMON ASHTON ROHNER SEGNITZ STEWART ALVES AMY K. WU SVEN ASSMUSS TANIA SIMEONS NICKLAS ANDERSSON Additional Character Animators DEVON LOMBARDI COLIN GILES COLIN HOWARD JONATHAN ROTHBART AARON WERNETZ EFFECTS ANIMATION Effects Supervisors THADDEUS COULDRON BRADLEY ZWEIG Visual Effects Artists MacDUFF KNOX AL GMUER Effects Animators DANNY HYNES DEVIN ROTH TODD WHITE DOU HONG JENNIFER RAY NANCY GOREE RIGGING Rigging Artists RICHARD D. ZIEHLER-MARTIN ELLE MICHALKA AMANDA WINTERSTEIN RICKY COMETA HECTOR MARTINEZ MARC SOULIERE TIMOTHY WILLIAMS-QUIGLEY Additional Rigging Artists GIULIO TARSITANI SUE MONDT JOE BINGGELI DON WATSON Digital Rigging NICK CROSS ROBERT ROMERO Software Engineer JOHN WELBORN Digital Imaging Technician TYSON BIRMANN First Assistant Camera RYAN GUZDZIA LIGHTING Lead Lighting Technical Directors NICK PITT-OWEN, FREDDIE VAZIRI Lighting Technical Director RONALD SAMSON Script Coordinator KATHY CAVAIOLA Stereoscopic Supervisor KATHERINE RODTSBROOKS VFX Supervisor BERT VAN BRANDE Junior Pipeline Technical Director BRIAN YIM Matte Painting Supervisor NORI KANEKO Matte Painters CAROL CHENG THOMAS ROLAND JOHNSON Additional Painters BARRY E. JACKSON ARTHUR FONG Senior Lighting TDs LESTER CHUNG KEN BALL Lead Texture Painter CAMILA DAVILA Lead Lighting Artists CLINTON COLVER FELIPE RUIZ REYES Lighting Artists GRADY CAMPBELL JAMES FLUX QUENTIN FROST GINA WARR-LAWES LYNDON LI BENJAMIN F. LISHKA M. SCOTT McKEE JIM "CERBERUS" McLEAN SARAH MOORE DAVID A. PARRISH ALIZA SOROTZKIN CHRIS WINTERS PATRICK KREBS CHRISTINA CHIUSANO TOBIAS WHITE AMANDA FUJTA COMPOSTING Composting Lead Artists EVA MATTHES MICHAEL RANALLETTA DAN SNAPE JAN VAN DE LAAR JIAJAN BAO HELEN WOOD Composting Artists MARK RICHARDSON ALEX GURI DAVE PHILLIPS MARGARET BARBER GLEN PRATT PHILLIPP DANNER RUSSELL HORTH SERGIO ARYOSA STEVE TIZZARD CHRISTINE WONG DEAN KOONJUL HENRY RADGETT MARCO FIORANI PARENZI MATT PACKHAM SEAN HEUSTON STEVE J. SANCHEZ JISOOK TOMOKO SHIN TONY YIU KEUNG MAN Additional Composting Artists BRUCE HARRIS BRUCE YIU CHUNG MAN GRANT LEGASSICK JULIAN GNASS MARK CURTIS ROBIN HOLLANDER SARAH SOULSBY STEVE McGEE Digital Trainer GREG BERRIDGE Digital Cinema Colorist THOR ROOS Color Stylists ALEXANDRA JONES PAUL YOUNG MARSHALL XU HARRY NICKELSON BRIAN SMITH CLIFF VOORHEES JACOB GROSSMAN Character FX NAVEE NATARAJAN FX Supervisor CARLOS D. LEMUS FX Lead FERDI SCHEEPERS FX TDs CHRIS KING JUAN BUHLER IVAN PULIDO SUAREZ Assistant Production Manager TAIDE CARPENTER PRODUCTION Deluxe Project Manager MICHELLE DOHERTY Shader Writer CHRISTOS OBRETENOV Recruiter RENEE PIRIE Render Wranglers CAMERON MIDDLEDITCH ADEM MEMEDI JAIME PROVIDO KATHERINE GRUBB Production Management ED ADAMS CFX and Shot Finalist BRYCE CUMPSTONE DAMON LAVENSKI ALDI PURNAMA Senior Digital Production Manager JARROD NESBIT Production Coordinators FRANKLIN WARNER LOUIS SOEDER Insurance Services DANIEL RBIBO Technical Production Coordinator SHANE BIRDSILL Production Assistants LISA REARDON ERIK ELIZARREZ BENJAMIN BALLARD RAYMOND SCHMIDT LISA BLOCH LISA ZUNICH LISA BOCH ADAM DUTHIE CHRIS MARINO STACEY FOOT ADAM ROBEZZOLI AARON A. KAHN JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS SCOTT KOWALCHYK BEN ADAMS CYNTHIA LAPOINTE JAMES SPADAFORE SEAN MARTIN JOE CECCHINI BART RACHMIL LINDA MOORE RON SENKOWSKI SHARRA GAGE MARC SIEGEL Digital Production Assistants DOU HONG ERIK ELIZARREZ COREY BOOTH JOSEPH A. OLIVERAS ALAN PASMAN Additional Production Coordinator JULIE PENG Texture and Surfacing Artist VALERIA LANFRANCHI Craft Services MICHAEL RANDOLPH NANCY MOOT Sheet Timing RUSSELL CALABRESE Unit Publicist MICHAEL SINGER Studio Executive: Development ANDREA GIANNETTI Production Of Technology NITIN KUMAR Clearance Administrator JAY FLOYD Creative Executive: RatPac-Dune Entertainment STEVEN MNUCHIN SOUND MUSIC Music Recorded At ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON POST PRODUCTION Color Timer CHRIS DE LA GUARDIA Negtive Cutter BUENA VISTA NEGTIVE CUTTER Titles Design SUSAN BRALDEY Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Soundtrack Avalibles on SONGS "Critters Have Feelings" Wirtten by Todd Edeards Performed by Todd Edwards SPECIAL THANKS TO CHRIS MURPHY PETER SALLIS BRETT SWIAN NO 15930 © 2011 SAGWA THE CHINESE SIAMESE CAT MULAN II & RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT, LLC. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof Untied Kingdom. Category:Credits